What Should Never Be
by DrunkAndEvil
Summary: Following Marissa Tasker's death, Bianca Montgomery becomes ill. The relationships of Pine Valley are flipped upside down. Can Bianca survive? Can David Hayward and Erica Kane repair their relationship? Will they take it too far? Will Jack Mongtomery and Erica grow closer as they comfort each other? Will Jack find someone new? THIS FIC IS CURRENTLY ON HIATUS. STAY TUNED FOR UPDATES
1. Chapter 1: What Should Never Be

**Author's Note:** Hello! I haven't written for All My Children in quite a while so I apologize in advance if I am a bit rusty. I am re-discovering these characters and felt compelled to write something. This first chapter is slow but eventually it picks up and you are able to gather more of the story - including the first italicized bit. You cannot possibly expect me to reveal all in the first chapter, can you? Unfortunately the middle portion of this chapter is an excerpt of the transcript from All My Children's December 23rd episode in 2004 but I can assure you that there will be more original storyline to come! Typically, I am not a fan of using transcripts in fan fiction because I feel like it defeats the purpose of traditional fan fiction but this particular episode was such an important episode (and a complete tear-jerker) and so well written that I refused to attempt to re-write it. Flashbacks and transcripts are written in italics. I would be extremely grateful if you wonderful readers would leave some feedback. I am happy to read any feedback - praise or criticism - provided that it's constructive!

Also, a huge "thank you" to a certain someone. I am sure she knows who she is and why I am thanking her.

Now, on with the show... :)

\- DrunkAndEvil

 **Chapter One**

 _"Erica!" Opal squealed. "You have to tell me everything about Los Angeles! I missed you, girly!"_

 _Erica smiled and embraced her friend. "Opal, it's so nice to see you again!"_

 _"Los Angeles was wonderful... I -" but before Erica could finish she was cut off by Opal._

 _"Honey, spare me all of the details about Los Angeles. What I really meant was tell me everything about Kit!" Opal said with a wink._

 _Erica shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, um, Kit is great."_

 _"Uh oh." Opal said. "I'm guessing you and the silver fox are no more?"_

 _Erica shook her head. "No, it didn't work out. He's a busy man and I - well - I have things to take care of here."_

 _Opal nodded sympathetically, knowing she'd coax the full story out of Erica later._

 _"Well, I think there are a few men here who are more than happy to have you back... and possibly a few who might retreat into hiding." Opal said with a hearty laugh._

 _"Opal -"_

 _"Bianca!" Erica heard someone screaming her daughter's name from across the room._

 _"No!" She screamed as she rushed over to Bianca's aid._

 _"Honey, honey! Wake up!" Erica pleaded with her daughter, shaking her lightly, hoping for a response._

 _Paramedics soon rushed in and pulled Erica off of Bianca. She stood in the middle of the room in shock watching the paramedics frantically begin working on Bianca._

Erica paced back and forth in the hospital's private waiting room, reliving the previous week's events. She hadn't eaten a real meal in days. She was emotionally and physically exhausted, extremely stressed, anxious, and had every emotion one could possibly think of flowing through her body at the moment. In addition to all of those issues, she was also spending countless hours with her ex whom she hadn't seen since she left Pine Valley after the shooting. As Bianca's final visitor left, it was obvious that it all was beginning to wear on her.

Jack decided it might be time to attempt to intervene once more.

"Erica, you have to calm down. Why don't you go home? I'll call you if there's any change..." Jack promised.

She shook her head. "I can't leave."

"At least sit down and have some coffee then?" Jack suggested, knowing there was no use in arguing with her, considering that they repeated the same argument everyday for the past three days. He assumed the little arguments they'd been having were really just an easy way to relive their stress. It was easier for them to fight about whether or not it was better to drink decaf or caffeinated than to talk about Bianca.

She took the steaming styrofoam cup from him. She began tracing her finger around the rim and soon drifted into thought.

She wondered how this all happened. It was unbelievable to her that her youngest daughter was lying in a hospital bed, completely motionless for the second time in her young life. Why, Bianca? She wondered. How did this happen? She looked so healthy before Erica left the previous year. She knew Marissa's death took quite a toll on Bianca but she never expected this. The flashbacks of Bianca's previous hospitalizations hit her hard. Bianca spent a lot of time in the hospital as a child and Erica always secretly blamed herself for contributing to Bianca's eating disorder. Then, there was the Christmas of 2004, which was the best and worst time of Bianca's life simultaneously. She nearly died but she had her sweet baby back in her arms. Unfortunately, there was no bringing back Marissa to save her.

Her thoughts drifted to holding Miranda close to her chest as she inhaled the serene scent of her sweet granddaughter. The elevator doors opened and it felt like thousands of eyes landed on Erica, Jackson, Tad and most importantly, Miranda. When she announced that Miranda was alive and theirs, Pine Valley collectively gasped as tears formed in their eyes. It was the definition of a miracle. She remembered looking around at all the people that stood in the lobby on that special Christmas Eve. The impact Bianca had on all of those people was incredible. She sighed, remembering how she desperately tried to hold it together as she reunited Bianca with the only one who could save her – her Miranda. Erica felt physically ill when she was reminded of that Christmas, over a decade ago but she could no longer repress the memories no matter how hard she tried.

She shut her eyes tightly as she remembered being faced with the same question that she knew was coming soon. She could physically feel her stomach sink, just like she did when Maria came to her and demanded that she make a decision to either let Bianca go or put her on a respirator. But what Maria didn't know was that Erica had what Bianca needed to wake up right in front of her, babbling in her arms.

 _"It's true, baby. It's a miracle. It's the one you wished for deep down in your heart. Miranda is here and she feels so good and so strong and so beautiful, just like you. Open your eyes and - and look at your beautiful baby, honey. Miranda is back, honey, and she's here for you. But you have to be here for her. She needs you, honey, yes. She needs you so much." Erica pleaded, fighting back tears._

 _"And you feel that, don't you? You feel that. Open your eyes, Bianca. Open your eyes, Bianca. Open them! I have bossed you around a fair amount in your lifetime and I am not going to stop now, honey. Your daughter needs you. Do you hear me? Bianca, open your eyes and say, 'Yes, Mom, I hear you. And yes, I see my beautiful baby girl.'" Erica said, passionately._

 _Kendall and Maria were in sobbing while listening to Erica's words. Jack and Tad both felt knots in their throats, threatening to travel to their eyes and turn into tears at any moment._

 _"Sweetheart -" Jack began, but was promptly cut off by Erica._

 _"No, I'm talking to Bianca and she hears me. She knows Miranda is here and there is nobody who can take care of this baby like she can. This baby deserves to have her mother. Bianca is her mother, and Bianca knows that she wants to be with her and there for her, her baby girl, for the rest of her life. That's what mommies do, and you know that, honey. That's why you took this baby from the nursery - do you remember? Because you heard Miranda crying and you knew in your heart, you knew in your heart that she was yours. You knew that you wanted to be there and take care of your precious little girl. Bianca? Miranda is back, honey. Now, you have to come back for her." Erica said, barely able to hold her composure any longer. This was supposed to work, Erica thought. She knew Bianca would come back for her baby. She had to._

 _She placed Miranda into Bianca's arms, forcing her to touch Miranda. To feel that her baby was there, she was real and she was in her arms. She silently prayed for a reaction. She prayed for anything – a muscle twitch, for Bianca to open her eyes, for Bianca to mumble Miranda's name - any sign of life. Erica begged her to open her eyes and finally, Bianca did. She never felt that much relief and worry at the same time. She knew a long road was ahead of them but she was more than prepared to take it on as long as her daughters and granddaughters were alongside her._

A slamming door startled Erica. She was almost thankful to be torn from her thoughts but felt her stomach flip when the doctor walked through the door.

"Is there any change?" She asked, hoping that by some miracle he would say Bianca was awake and doing fine.

"Ms. Kane, we're afraid there's not much more we can do..." He sighed, frustrated. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to make a decision soon." The doctor stated.

"What do you MEAN there's nothing you can do? Do something! ANYTHING!" She pleaded.

"I am sorry, Ms. Kane. I'll leave you two to think things over." The doctor said sympathetically. "If you have any questions, please feel free to call me." He handed her a card before returning to his patients.

"Erica, I don't see what other options we have, here. Honey, you have to be realistic about this." Jack stated.

"You're not out of options, Erica." She heard a familiar voice from behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Erica, I don't see what other options we have, here. Honey, you have to be realistic about this." Jack stated.

"You're not out of options, Erica." She heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Hayward... What the hell are you doing here?" Jackson asked, defensively.

"I called him." Erica admitted. "I overheard the doctors discussing Bianca's condition and I thought David might be able to help."

"Erica thought I could be of assistance. I am a doctor, you know." David reminded him.

He was incredibly obnoxious, Jack thought. The nerve of that man walking in here so nonchalantly with his hands in the pockets of his white coat, bouncing on his heels like Bianca's life wasn't currently hanging in the balance.

"Yes, a doctor who had his license revoked!" Jackson quipped.

"Had being the key word in that sentence. And shall we discuss why you were forced to stop practicing law?" David asked.

Jackson shot him a look. David was pleased with the response. Erica put her hand up in attempt to refocus the two men.

"Erica, you can't be serious..." Jackson's voice trailed off when he saw the look on Erica's face.

"My daughter is dying, Jackson," Erica snapped. "David saved my life... and I... I trust him."

"Have you lost your MIND? I won't allow this!" Jackson stated.

"Jack, I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice in this matter. I am Bianca's next of kin and I make the decisions. David, please..."

"We'll discuss Bianca's treatment..." David said, gesturing for her to come into his office.

"Erica..." Jack pleaded, grabbing her forearm to prevent her from going with David.

"Jackson, he might be the worst human being on earth but the man saves lives, okay? Please, Jack, don't take Bianca from me again."

Jack attempted to follow but the door was slammed in his face.

"When Bianca fell into her hypoglycemic shock, her blood sugar decreased so greatly that it her to become extremely dizzy and to eventually faint. When she fell, she hit her head and it caused trauma to her brain." He reiterated.

Erica inhaled a sharp breath in response to his words.

"A friend of mine, is a doctor at NYP. His name is Dr. Mitchell, he's a well known neurosurgeon. He has the capabilities, equipment, and resources to perform surgery to improve Bianca's condition but we're running out of time. Time is crucial in this situation, Erica."

"Wouldn't transporting Bianca be considered risky, David?"

David looked down. "Yes. There are many risks involved from transportation to the surgery itself, Erica. I know this is scary but Pine Valley doesn't have the resources in neurology that New York Presbyterian does. We need to transfer her to New York, quickly." David sighed.

Erica took a deep breath.

"How do we get here there?" She asked.

David explained the process in depth. Erica rubbed her hands together, anxiously while listening to him explain the process. The risks involved terrified her but she trusted David. For some reason, deep inside she knew that he wouldn't make any decisions that would be harmful to Bianca. He'd pulled off miracles before and she knew he was her last hope. He had connections that she didn't. No matter how awful he had been to her, he owed Bianca. They both knew it.

"David?" She spoke after a moment of awkward silence. "I will do this under one stipulation."

"I'm sure whatever it is can be negotiated."

"You come with us. I want you there." She said frankly.

He nodded. "I'll talk to my colleagues about covering my shifts..."

–-

Jack became frustrated. How dare they shut him out of this conversation? He was as important in Bianca's life as Erica was. After her own father's death, she'd turned to Jack. She considered him to be a father to her and he took that role seriously.

He sighed in irritation as he leaned back against the burgundy leather chair in his living room.

"Hi honey!" Krystal smiled and greeted him with a soft peck on the lips. "Any change?"

"No," Jack said sadly. "In fact, we were told today that it's time to make a decision."

"Oh no... I'm – I'm sorry, Jack." Krystal hugged him. "You need to rest. Why don't you sit down? I'll make you something to eat."

Jack slipped on his glasses. "I appreciate the offer but I have some work to do."

"Jack, I thought you took the week off to focus on Bianca?" She asked expressing her annoyance.

"Oh, this pertains to Bianca. You'll wouldn't believe the doctor Erica called to consult with Bianca's doctors today."

"Come on, Jack! The doctor can't be that bad. It's not like it's David Haywar –"

Krystal stopped mid sentence when Jack shot her a knowing look.

"You're kidding me?"

Jack took a sip of his tea. "Nope."

"I'll go get your books." Krystal said heading for the library.

–-

"Erica, did Bianca show any signs of her eating disorder returning?" David asked.

She looked down at her hands. "In hindsight, I suppose she did. She seemed thin but there was also a long list of other things I'd noticed. I assumed all of it was due to Marissa's death... I didn't realize she'd fully relapsed." She said, visibly ashamed that she'd missed the signs of her daughter's eating disorder.

David took her hand. "Erica, this is NOT your fault! A relapse is common after a tragic event. Bianca needed to gain some control back in her life and this was her attempt at doing so."

"David... I can't lose her. Not again." David pulled her closer to him, letting her cry into his chest.

"You won't lose her, Erica." He said, reassuringly rubbing her back. "I'll make sure of it."

David tossed his bag and his keys on the floor and immediately walked over to the bar. He decided to pour himself a stiff drink and convinced himself to watch something mindless on television to unwind.

It didn't take him long to begin thinking about Bianca, though. He desperately tried to console and reassure Erica but even he himself wondered if Bianca would make it to the hospital in New York, let alone whether or not the surgery would be successful. Besides, even if the surgery were successful there would still be a long recovery ahead of Bianca. He had to think about Erica, Bianca, and most importantly, Bianca's two young daughters and AJ.

He chuckled to himself when he saw a "Frozen" DVD on his coffee table. What had his life become? He had unintentionally learned every word of every song in the entire movie. He even sometimes found himself humming them at work. Finding out he had a son turned his world upside down completely but he didn't mind. His son...

"Dammit." he murmured, reaching for his phone. He completely forgot that he supposed to pick Oliver up from his mother's.

"You're late." Cara spit out.

"Listen, I'm going to have to take a rain-check. Something came up at the hospital and I was delayed."

"You were the one who begged for a relationship with your son, David."

"Yes, Cara, I am aware of this. Though I should add that a father shouldn't have to beg to have a relationship with his own son." He quipped.

He fought the urge to roll his eyes at the verbal lashing he received from the other end of the telephone.

"Cara, I'm a little busy at the moment. Please, for Oliver's sake, tell him that Daddy is very sorry but his patients needed him and I will see him when I return from New York."

"Return from New York?" Cara asked, assuming he was prioritizing a mini-vacation over his son.

"Yes, I have to escort a patient to a facility in New York. NYP, actually."

"So, I suppose I will have to tell Oliver that you won't be picking him up this weekend either?" She asked angrily.

"Unfortunately, no. Cara, I'm sorry but this particular patient needs me." He said apologetically.

"David, I am a doctor. Don't you think I understand this? But he needs you, too, David." She scolded before hanging up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note** : I am (clearly) not a doctor but I did a little research for this fiction so I will try to go as in depth as I can about the medical side of this particular fic, but I also don't want to bore you with it. Plus, let's be honest, I have no idea what I'm talking about. Anyway, more importantly, I should mention that this fic is considered an "alternate universe" fic. I took pieces from AMC 2.0 and the original series that ended in 2011. I wanted to keep Oliver alive considering that his conception happened in 2011 before the original series ended, but I refuse to change the timeline like AMC 2.0 did. Essentially, all I did was keep the name Oliver. Remember, this story is set in 2015.

In the original series, Miranda and AJ were born in 2004, Gabrielle in 2008, and Oliver likely in 2012 so they are all still young children. :)

This chapter is kind of short and all over the place but the next chapter is where everything kicks into gear. Enjoy!

 **Chapter Three**

"All you have to do is sign here and here." Erica glided the smooth pen over the paper, forming her signature. This was it, she thought. She put all of her trust into David and his former college roommate.

Erica shook the man's hand and thanked him for his help.

"It's all set. We'll leave this week." David smiled.

She nodded. "This is it, I guess."

"It'll be ok." David stated reassuringly, rubbing Erica's back.

"I hope you're right." She said.

He felt an overwhelming urge to tilt her chin up to ensure that she was looking at him. She shuddered slightly when his fingertips made contact with her skin. It was a welcomed touch.

"I will do everything I can to help her, Erica. I'm not going to let you lose your daughter." He kissed her on the cheek.

It was the most physical interaction they'd had in years, aside from a slap or a kick here and there.

She was vulnerable and he knew it. Otherwise she would have told him to immediately remove his hands from her face. He cherished the bit of trust she had left in him.

He let his hand linger a bit longer and then slowly stepped back.

Erica felt that she needed to cut the awkward silence between them.

"I should go back to Bianca." She said flatly.

He gestured for her to step in front of him.

"I have a patient to see now, but if you need anything, you know where to find me." He offered.

–

"Your discharge papers will arrive soon, Mr. Stephens." David said, stepping out of his patient's room.

"David!" He heard, Cara call after him. He thought about pretending not to see her but she'd already grabbed his arm.

"Yes?" He turned around to face her.

"We need to talk. Now."

"I thought we said everything we needed to say to each other yesterday, Cara." He reminded her of their phone call.

She sighed. "Oliver needs you to be more involved."

"I AM involved, Cara. I'm involved as much as you let me be. I made one mistake. Besides, he's barely two years old. I'm sure he doesn't care if I miss a few pick ups."

"Yes, David, he does. Do I need to remind you that were the one who wanted to become a father? You were the one who insisted that I keep him." She whispered.

"Yes, I was and I imagine that you don't regret that decision."

"Why are you being so -" Cara was cut off.

"Here are the files you asked for, Dr. Hayward!" A bubbly nurse excitedly said as she handed him the yellow folder.

"Thank you, nurse." David responded.

"Cara, please! Let's not discuss personal matters at work?"

"Since when do YOU not discuss personal matters at work?"

"Woah!" David caught a small form staggering in his peripheral vision.

He steadied the small woman for a moment.

"Sorry. I was just a little dizzy." Erica stated as she began smoothing out her dress.

"Erica, you have to take care of yourself." David reminded her.

"I know, I know." She had heard everyone from Kendall to Jack tell her to take care of herself.

"I'll walk you back to Bianca's room but I'm bringing you some food." He said.

"Thank you."

Cara followed them. Partially because she wanted to finish her conversation with David and partially because was concerned for Erica and Bianca.

"Bianca's here?" Cara asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Well, care to elaborate? Is she ok?"

"Cara, I cannot discuss a patient's condition with you."

She rolled her eyes. "David, I am a doctor."

"I don't care." He said, flipping through another patient's files.

"Why are you being so difficult? I'm genuinely concerned!"

"I have to be somewhere that's not here right now." David turned on his heel and left.

"He's such a jerk." She muttered.

"Welcome to my world." A fellow doctor responded with a laugh.

"Sweetie, I'm sure you're cold." Erica said, placing another blanket on Bianca. She wasn't sure what else to do for her anymore. She came in and held her hand, she talked to Bianca's visitors but the constant sitting and waiting was awful.

Erica's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock.

"Hungry?" David appeared, holding up a bag.

"McKay's?" She asked.

"I remember someone having a dream about a specific cheeseburger there."

She blushed, remembering what made her so hungry in the first place. "I'm surprised you remembered that."

He laughed. "Erica, I DO remember some of our relationship."

She frowned a little at the food.

"What? Let me guess, you don't eat burgers anymore?"

She shook her head. "It was a number three. Not a number five."

"My deepest apologies, Ms. Kane." He joked.

"It'll do, I suppose."

"It looks like my hands are tied, Krystal." Jack said, defeated.

Krystal rubbed his shoulders. "I was afraid that you'd say that."

Jack threw his pen down and exhaled.

"Jack, listen, you know I am certainly NOT of David Hayward's, but he there is no denying that he is an incredible doctor. Besides, he's not the one caring for Bianca." Krystal said cautiously, waiting for Jack's response.

He simply nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Honey, come on. It's out of your control. You know Bianca will be fine... I was married to the man and I can tell you that he wouldn't do anything to purposefully hurt, Bianca."

"Purposefully..." Jack scoffed. "He's done enough damage to the poor girl and her mother. I don't want him getting close to her again – to them."

Krystal nodded.

"Why don't you start packing? Miranda told AJ that Erica and David were leaving for New York on Tuesday."

"Kendall isn't going?" Jack asked, crossing his arms and leaning back against the leather chair.

She shook her head. "According to Miranda, Kendall is cutting her book tour short and staying with Gabrielle and Miranda."

"Alright. The suitcases are in the closet upstairs. Grab 'em." Jack commanded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note** : This chapter is short and mostly about David and Erica, but we're getting there! All will be revealed soon...

 **Chapter Four**

Erica took a deep breath, trying to lose herself in her book.

"Erica, you've been here for hours... Days, really." David reminded her with a sympathetic smile. "Why don't you come with me?"

"I can't leave, Bianca."

"You can." He said. "Erica, if you trust me enough to take Bianca out of the state, surely you trust me enough to believe that she will be fine if you come with me... Give me ten minutes?" He pleaded.

She nodded in response. "Fine. Ten minutes."

She winced as the crisp air hit her face. The temperature had dropped since she came into the hospital this morning. She inhaled the air slowly, enjoying that it was fresh and didn't smell sterile, like the hospital. She was relieved to be out but this was the first time she'd willingly been away from Bianca since she returned from Los Angeles. She hadn't even unpacked her suit cases. David reassured her that Bianca was in good hands and that she needed time away from a hospital environment so she reluctantly walked with him.

"Where are we going?" She asked, curiously.

"We are going to the park down the street from here."

"And we can't drive there?" She asked.

He laughed. "It's a short walk. Besides, I remember when you were up for adventures..."

"I still am!" She said, playfully hitting him in the chest with her clutch.

"The adventures we used to have together."

She shook her head. "We were forced to use code names. Do you remember them?"

"Of course I do, Principessa."

"Good memory, Vittorio!"

"How could I forget? Those were the days when you used to hide under my bed to avoid my mother."

She laughed heartily. "That woman was unbearable."

David nodded. "She was pretty absurd."

He motioned for her to sit next to him on a park bench.

"You know, I would have put on some more lipstick if I'd known we were leaving the hospital!" She held her arms around her body, trying to shake off the cold air.

"You look fine. We're in an isolated park, Erica..." David rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't mean a thing! You must always be camera ready, David."

"I'm afraid Los Angeles has messed with your mind." He said, leaning against the bench.

"I miss the weather, that's for sure. Oh, David, it was incredible. You could go to the beach practically every day! I miss sunbathing on the balcony the most. I suppose I'll have to wait a few months now."

He swallowed hard, trying to get the thought of her in a bikini out of his head.

"I suppose you will. Is that all you did in LA?" He winked.

"No! I worked quite hard, thank you very much." She said.

"When is this movie coming out?" He asked, pretending not to have read magazines about the situation between Erica and Kit.

She sighed. "I haven't a clue. Kit and I ended our relationship on a sour note, to put it politely and he halted the entire production."

"It's not like you to give up that easily... How can one single producer have enough power to stop an entire production?"

"You'd be surprised. We're currently in court for the whole debacle which is why I'm back here three months earlier than planned."

He nodded. "Well, I'm happy that you're back."

She shivered again.

He placed his white coat over her shoulders. "It's not the most fashionable item, but you're Erica Kane. You'll wear it well."

"Thank you." She said and they fell into a comfortable silence.

She wondered what on earth she was doing here. Less than a year ago they were complete enemies yet here she was with his lab coat around her, talking to him about her life. She missed this David. This David was the one she fell in love with but she couldn't let herself go there – not after all that happened between them. They were better off as friends, if they were even capable of being friends. She wondered what would happen to them after Bianca recovered.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud buzzing sound.

"Hello?" David's voice sounded concerned.

She sat up in her seat. "Is it Bianca?" She mouthed.

He shook his head. "Cara..." he mouthed in response.

"Hi, buddy!" She smiled when she heard him speaking to his son.

"You have a son..." She half-stated, half- asked in disbelief.

"Yes... No one told you?"

"Bianca did... To be truthful, I forgot." She lied. She thought about him having a son, having a family more than she was willing to admit.

"I was supposed to have him this weekend." David admitted.

"Oh, David. I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. He won't know the difference and Bianca is the priority right now. He is with Cara, and that is the best place for him to be at the moment if he can't be with me..."

"So, you and Cara aren't together anymore?" Erica asked boldly.

He shook his head. "No."

"Why?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"Since tonight is apparently the night for confessions... Cara and I were nothing more than a fling and we both knew it. After I lost Marissa, I distanced myself from her and the baby. The thought of having another child was frightening... I didn't want to do anything to harm Cara or the baby."

"David, you're not the cause of your children's deaths."

"Logically I know that but it's a recurring theme in my life, Erica. I have to try to protect him somehow."

She understood his position but she thought he was wrong. She thought he would be a wonderful father if he had the chance but it wasn't her place to tell him what she thought anymore.

"Anyway, we should get back to the hospital. You can continue to visit with Bianca for a while but you need your sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for us all." He said reaching out for her hand to help her up off of the bench.

"David..." She said, letting her hand linger in his. "Thank you."

"Always, Erica." He said as she pulled her hand away.

–-

"David?" Kendall questioned once more. "Hayward?"

"Yes, David Hayward." Jack replied for the fifth time during the conversation.

"Is she insane?" Kendall shouted in confusion. "He must want something from her... This doesn't make any sense, Jack!"

"We're leaving tomorrow to meet David, Erica and Bianca in New York. We need all the help we can get, Kendall. Maybe you can talk some sense into your mother?" Jack begged.

"I'll be there tomorrow. There is no way David will touch, Bianca. Over my dead body." Kendall stated.

Jack smiled into the phone. "We'll see you there." He worked out the details with Kendall and then hung up.

"Well...?" Krystal asked.

He put his thumb up. "Kendall is coming tomorrow."

"Thank God. Hopefully Erica will take her opinion into consideration. I doubt we'll have any luck."

Jack frowned. "Are we doing the right thing?"

Krystal nodded. "Honey, you care about Bianca. Trust your instincts."


	5. Final Note

Hello readers,

Due to unforeseen circumstances and the lack of soap fandom on this website, I will not be continuing this story anytime soon.

Unfortunately soaps are a dying breed and writing for a show that has been off of the air for almost half of a decade seems a little like a waste of time. When I initially began writing, the fandom was small but a lot larger than it is today.

I apologize to those of you who have become invested in the characters are are scouring the internet for new fiction. I have been there.

I hope someone else will carry these characters well into the next decade but (at least for now), it will not be me.

I appreciate all of the years of entertainment that All My Children has given me.

Feel free to stick around for any future fan fiction I may post. I have a slew of fandoms I'm involved in and would love to spread some new fiction around the interwebs. ;)

Thank you!

\- Drunk and Evil -


End file.
